Of Wars and Hope
by fairy tale elf
Summary: War has claimed Konoha and its Shinobis. Now, witness their struggles, fears and hopes for a better future…


­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Of Wars and Hope**

Disclaimer: you guys knoe the drill… I don't own Naruto. 'nuff said

Summary: ONE SHOT. War has claimed Konoha and its Shinobis. Now, witness their struggles, fears and hopes for a better future…

_Orange hani: I did this just for fun. Heheh… I hope you enjoi this. _

**Sakura.**

Rain ceaselessly pour down on the streets of Konoha and mud is splattering all over the place. Sakura looks at the windows miserably. _'I wonder if Sasuke-kun…'_ She shakes her head miserably as the thought of her former comrade comes flowing to her head. She sighs and continues to stare at the dark sky. _'Sasuke-kun…Naruto…Please be safe…'_ A tear forms in her eye and she wipes it off.

"The weather hasn't gotten any better ever since…" a girl to her right says calmly. She looks at the speaker then refocuses her mind to the gloomy view outside. "We better get going Sa-chan, or else she'll be raving mad at us again," the girl speaks concernedly. Sakura smiles vaguely and nods, "Hai…"

**Shikamaru.**

A foot slides on the ground, harshly pressing on the mud. _'There's no use running away now…' _Casting a heavy breath, concentrating the remaining chakra on his kunai, his last resort. _'Hn…Here I am holding on for dear life against sound nins. Why is it that this situation looks so familiar… But I guess this time, Asuma-sensei's not here to save me.' _

He wipes the rain swathing his face and grips his kunai tightly as he sees the murder…no… the massacre that just happened. He removes his mind off it and starts counting the number of his enemies, _'This is so troublesome…_' devices a plan and runs to the sound nins shouting like its his last.

**Hinata.**

Blood, blood is everywhere, even in her hands. She always knew that wars are messy, but seeing it and being a part of it is different. She grasps her arm rigidly for the rain is stinging her wound like mad. _'Hang in there Hinata! If you fail now you won't be able to show them the stronger you!_'

Hinata sighs and pictures her all time crush, Naruto. _'Naruto-kun never gives up in these kind of situations and so must I!_' She looks around to look for some help but everyone else is injured, one more brutal than the other. Her breathing gets more labored as the rain makes the air harder to breathe in. _'But…I'm not Naruto…I can't be like him…_' She closes her eyes and leans on the nearby tree, praying, praying for help.

**Lee.**

After all the fighting, the cold sleepless days in places he could barely remember. He is finally going to rest. _'Gai-sensei! I have fulfilled my promise! I'm coming back!' _He and his comrades quicken their pace as they see the flickering lights of the nearby camp through the gloominess of the forest. He centers more chakra on his feet fixing his footing on the wet tree branches.

Lee feels the wind as it caresses his whole body; he hears one of his team mates shout that they are only a few meters from the camp. Lee blissfully smiles as the best thought ran through his mind, rest.

**Sasuke.**

"Hmph…" he utters as he effortlessly pulls out a kunai from his left arm and throws it back to his enemy who dodged it easily. He smirks as his enemies circle around him. "This'll be easy." He says coolly. He starts attacking his opponents one by one, using only a long kunai on his right and a short one on his left.

Sasuke could feel his hot blood pumping through his veins as he hacks and slash his enemies. With every single kill he makes, flashes of his brother killing their whole clan bores into his mind making him become more inhuman. After killing the last of them, Sasuke drops his kunais on the ground and let the rain wash his bloodstained fate.

**Ino. **

She is on the verge of breaking down as she stares the graves of her fallen comrades. It was horrid. The battlefield, she has never seen anything like it. Ninjas, men and women were there, ruthlessly and some even literally ripping their enemies' hearts out. And then before she knew it, she is the only one left.

Her heart ached as she dares to remember that incident. She bit her lower lip as she tries to suppress the tears from falling. _'Kami-sama…why did you have to let this happen?_' She wipes her tears away trying…trying real hard to forget. If only she is stronger. If only she is faster, better, greater than she is now. Then this, all of this would never have happened.

**Shino.**

He performs the last hand seal and his bugs start to crawl towards his enemies. In a matter of seconds the sound nins were covered with live insects, gnawing and eating every bit of their charka. '_The rain is a bit soothing'_, he thought as he watch as his pets do the job, the mission he was given was a bit back-breaking, so the rain was really calming his nerves. The nins fall on the ground unconscious. Shino was about to call back his insects when he suddenly hears rustling bushes behind him. He smiled and thought, '_finally... a strong enemy_.'

**Ten-ten.**

For how long she is to stay in that bed, she can't remember. All she knows is that she had been so careless of her body that it had given up. She sits herself up with much difficulty and tries to move her legs. _'Move! Damn it!' _As much as she tries to her legs won't even move an inch. She gives up and angrily lays her back to the bed.

Tenten sighs and covers her eyes with her arm. Tears start to fall from her eyes as the frustration of her present situation sets in. She always wanted to prove to everyone she is a great ninja, she wants them to see her as someone who could someday become a legend like Tsunade, the Godaime, someone who could also be at Lee's or Neji's level,. And not as a wimp, not as a wimp.

**Chouji.**

His feet are sore from all the walking and running. They have been traveling for hours now. At first the journey seemed exciting and fun, but now it seemed impossible, it is like walking to your own grave. Every road they take is more perilous than the next. He looks at the ninjas in front of him who are all looking like newly born chicks.

'_If this kind of route keeps up we'd be lucky if we'd even survive and get to our destination'_. He shrugged it off and just thought of the food he would be eating at home after this mission is finished. He quickens his pace and smiles at the thought of barbeque.

**Kiba.**

Scavenging around a pile of dead people while raining isn't fun; in fact it is disgusting and tiring. He looks at one body to another, it is impossible to tell if anyone is still alive in this. Bodies are lying on top of another and pools of mixed blood and rain are scattered making the field look like the ugliest war you'll ever see. The rain is a bit helpful though, it is nullifying the stench of blood and decay.

Kiba is poking a body when he hears Akamaru bark. _'Well I'll be damned… Someone **is** alive in this hell of a place!' _Kiba runs as fast as he could to the body and checks the man. The man is breathing, but it's slow and heavy. Kiba orders Akamaru to carry the man to the camp, the dog acts quickly and carries the man towards the endless fog.

**Neji.**

'One, two, three… three are coming this way. I can use Jyuuken to break their nerves.' Neji focuses chakra on his hands as he waits for his enemies to approach him. The moment the nins are within range Neji charges the nins simultaneously.

He blocks a kunai from the right while planting a kick to his enemy in front, his left hand performs jyuuken that instantly disables his enemy's right arm. He pins his second enemy to a tree with the kunai that ss thrown earlier and performs the Gentle Fist Style permanently preventing his enemy from using chakra. He goes back to the ground to face the other two. 'I have successfully disabled the other one. The second nin's arm is already useless. The third one doesn't seem to be talented; this fight is over to begin with.'

**Naruto.**

The rain finally stops but the ground is still muddy. Traveling would be much easier now since the road they are to take is less slippery.

Naruto stands up and adjusts his head band. _'Sakura-chan don't worry! I'll definitely get him back for you!'_

'_Sasuke-teme! I'll definitely find you! And when I do I'll drag your stupid ass back to Konoha where you belong!_' As Naruto stares into the sky he unconsciously shouts, "You Bastard!" The leader of their team shouts to call him, "Oi! Naruto! Stop cursing the sky and get your ass up here!" Naruto answers, "Yes! I'm coming!"

As he walks up to his team the sun brightly shines on him, emphasizing the color of his hair. The color of hope.

_Orange-hani: thanks for reading!_


End file.
